in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Queen for a Day
DJ Octavio is going out on concert with Galaximus for the day, so he has put the leadership of the Octarians under his loathsome daughter- Aria! (AKA Squidkiller) And she's willing to do what no other Octarian can ever do- steal the Zapfish, and put a stop to the Gang! Equipped with Galaximus mega powers, and with an entire army of octopi at her side, can the Gang even hope to stop her? Cast *Jenny *Squidkiller *DJ Octavio *Galaximus (cameo) *Nebula *Neptunica *Sasha Stylink *Krone Monarchid *Moon (Pokemon Trainer) Story One day, in Octo Valley.... *'DJ Octavio: '''Aria! Come here! *'Squidkiller: Yeah, dad? *'DJ Octavio: '''Galaximus insists that there a big chance her and I have to hit it big. So- I want you to be in charge around here while I'm gone. *'Squidkiller: 'Y-you really think so? Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! *'DJ Octavio: 'And it will be great practice for when I retire, too. *'Galaximus: 'Yes- of course I want my best friend to achieve greatness! Now come, DJ. *'DJ Octavio: 'Good luck- ''*jumps on Galaxmus's shoulder, and the two then depart* *'Squidkiller: '''Wow- me, the ruler around here. Hmmmm.... ''All of a sudden, the phone rings at Galaximus's Lair. * 'Mr. Red: '''I got it! (answers the phone) Galaximus’ fortress? * '''Squidkiller: '''Red, I need you to come to Octo Valley, stat! * '''Mr. Red: '''Ummm... What reason? * '''Squidkiller: '''I'm in charge for a day, and I have some big plans. Heh heh heh... * '''Mr. Red: '''Ummm... I’m not sure if that giggle is Something I should be excited or worry about. * '''Squidkiller: '''Oh, it a real good thing. Now get over here! Don' keep me waiting! * '''Mr. Red: '''Okay! (Hands up and goes to the intercom) Would all members of the Galactic Army please report to the following location: Octo Valley. Apparently, our substitute lord, Squidkiller, wants all of us to be there. * '''Cala Maria: '''That little squirt? Ugh.... Someone get me my mobile fish tank... * '''Dr. Creep: '(pushes it towards her) (pant) Would’ve been better if I just made that by scratch there rather then pushing it there. * '''Cala Maria: ''*jumps in*'' Ah, suck it up. You need the exercise. * Dr. Creep: 'Sure thing, sperm whale. * '''Cala Maria: '''When we are done with this, you are all mine. Now lets go. ''After a few hours, the army managed to reach Octo Valley. Dr. Creep then passes out after pushing Cala’s water bowl * 'Cala Maria: '''Perfect! * '''Squidkiller: '''Now.... as you all know, I'm in charge here. That means you gotta do what I say, got that? * '''Mr. Red: '(Looks around) ... Can I be second-in-command? * 'Squidkiller: '''Fine! But you gotta listen to me! And I'm perfectly capable of punishing you should things go wrong! Galaximus gave me her powers, so if you disappoint me, there will be consequences! * '''Mr. Red: '''Yeah yeah, I got it. Not like I’ve already heard that twelve thousand times. * '''Squidkiller: '''Well, then. There are two orders of business today! * '''Mr. Red: '''Let’s hear it. * '''Squidkiller: '''First things first- we must steal the Great Zapfish from Inkopolis- and second, we must annihilate the Locked Room Gang. * '''Mr. Red: '''The hell is a “Zapfish?” * '''Squidkiller: '''The Zapfish can provide power- and be Great Zapfish, on its own, can power an entire land! We need that thing here in Octo Valley! * '''Mr. Red: '''Perhaps a RED Mech can help us get that “Zapfish.” * '''Squidkiller: '''Perfect! We must send it at once! But we gotta make this secret, not obvious so that Gang can track us. * '''Dr. Creep: '''That’s kinda our thing, intended to or not! * '''Squidkiller: '''We need something to make things easier.... ''Faint yawning is heard. Neptunica, having a foul mood, walks by. *'''Neptunica: Sigh... Hey DJ leader! I have a pla- *sees that the "leader" is not DJ Octavio and is instead Squidkiller* ...How. This can't get any worse. *'Squidkiller: '''Hey! Are you doubting my power? I am just as capable as he is! *'Dr. Creep: I have my doubts... (gets splashed by a ton of ink) ... And they’re washed away. *'''Squidkiller: Quit worrying, Creep! *'Neptunica:' Yeah... As if you got to successfully reign as a leader and tried to still the Great Zapfish before despite being his daughter. (Not like I can stand with your attitude, you deadly serious successor.) *at the Galactic Army, not recognizing it fully* Who did you recruit, hmm? *'Squidkiller: '''This is the Galactic Army, which is Galaximus's minions, essentially. They shall help us achieve our goal. *'Neptunica:' G-Galactic Army...? And Galaximus? That name is familiar but I haven't really talked to her in person before... *ahem* Anyways. I hope you're also planning to steal the Great Zapfish around this time soon, whether you'll keep it a secret to the heroes or not. *'Squidkiller: Tough toenails, because that's exactly what I'm gonna do! *'''Neptunica: Since I'm thinking of that very same steal, I guess I'll have to cooperate with you... And make it so that the heroes will have to get it the hard way. *'Squidkiller: '''Good- the more the merrier. *'Neptunica:' I'd like to know what are ''your plans for this. Care to say? *'Squidkiller: '''I send a bunch of troops as fodder to Inkopolis, and then, we make our move! *'Neptunica:' That style again... Ah! I think I know what my position will be for this attack! *'Squidkiller: And that is? *'''Neptunica: Near the entrance of Octo Valley, but hidden. It'll work if you or anyone else can drag the Great Zapfish close enough. *'Squidkiller: '''Hmmm- that might actually work. *'Neptunica:' I'd prefer it if you're unnoticed, but I'm okay with noticed as well. The Great Zapfish will disappear with my plan regardless. *'Squidkiller: We should get to the stealing at once! *'Dr. Creep: '(reading a newspaper) Oh, sorry. I was reading the Daily News. What were we gonna do again? *'''Neptunica: Just go with the flow... Sigh. Let's do this carefully. *'Squidkiller: '''Alright, Lets move out! *'Neptunica:' The weapons are prepared, and... There. Ready. The Octarians should position themselves... Here! For the last stand! *'Squidkiller: Great idea. Many of the Octarian go to Neptunica's spot. *'''Neptunica: And stay there! If anyone can reach Octo Valley, which I doubt due to security and it being hidden, that's where you perform your surprise attacks! (Really, the only one I know capable of this is Agent 4...) *'Squidkiller: '''Onwards! Onwards to Octarian victory! *'Neptunica:' Like I've said... Let's do this carefully. And properly too! *goes out of Octo Valley to prepare stance* *'Squidkiller: (This is gonna be so easy) *follows Neptunica* ---- Inkopolis Plaza, the main area of Inklings around the world. An inkling girl is seen looking at the Great Zapfish, then continues to walk to her destination. She appears to be carrying something... *'''Sasha: I hate it when I get this job... Especially at this time! I also wonder, how's everyone else doing? At work or free? *'Jenny: '''Hey, Sasha! What are you up to? *'Sasha:' Bringing a big box of supplies to that one store! *almost trips* Ack! I'm okay! *'Jenny: Do you need any help? *'''Sasha: ...Okay, I need help. I don't think my tricks will help me out on this. *'Jenny: '''Alright, then. Always happy to help! *'Sasha:' Glad to know! ''Sasha and Jenny start to bring the big box of supplies together to the destination which is located in Inkopolis Square: Squid Square Cafe. Inside... *'Moon:' Waitress, *raises hand* sugar please! *'Inkling Girl Waitress:' Sorry, we need to wait fo- A kick of the door from the back! *'Sasha:' Sorry to keep you waiting, welcome to the Squid Square Cafe, now trending every morning! *at Jenny* Small place but good for a relaxing breakfast, that's what this is now. *'Jenny: '''Wow. Funny I never heard of this place. *'Sasha:' *puts down box* That's because this was opened a month ago, and it wasn't noticed until two weeks ago... *'Jenny: Oh, I see. *'''Sasha: You can sit down and order if you want! *checks schedule for today* ...But not me! Ack! *'Krone:' I vould like to know about your upcoming solo Turf War match, about 5 minutes from now. Location? Inkopolis Plaza. *'Sasha:' How about you get into work?! I should hurry! *rushes back to Inkopolis Plaza* *'Krone:' ...Don't care about it for now. *prepares some orders* *'Moon:' Hmm? Didn't know you're also a worker here, Jenny? *'Jenny: '''Huh? Oh no, I don't work here. I was just helping Sasha with something. *'Moon:' Thought so on the other hand. I'm here mainly to ask regarding your "power supply". *'Jenny: The Great Zapfish? Yeah sure! What's up with it? *'''Moon: I'm surprised. You Inklings are one with nature, then? Maybe not considering the technology. Are you sure it's going to last in Inkopolis forever without dying? *'Jenny: '''That I can't say for sure. It's hard to judge exactly how much power it has left. *'Moon:' Sure... But how tall do you think it is? *'Jenny: Really tall! Probably taller than most of the buildings here. *'''Moon: ...It can't be the tallest in all of Inkopolis, then? *'Jenny: '''I don't think so. Something here has to be taller than it. *'Moon:' I thought it's actually the tallest... ''Camera switches to a scene of the Great Zapfish located in Inkopolis Plaza with an awkward smile. It's more to see how tall it is right now. Also, totally nothing suspicious below and near it from another place... Totally * Squidkiller: 'Alright- lets get this thing to Octo Valley..... you will be mine, Great Zapfish.... ''The Great Zapfish looks below it, disapproves with a somewhat angry face, and looks away from Squidkiller. It shows the silly face again. * '''Squidkiller: '''Wow- it's actually back sassing me. What do you know? Alright- enough games! * '''Neptunica: *on her planned hidden spot; right eye twitching* (D-Did it learn how to mock the thieves after what I did to that thing?! Ah whatever...) The Great Zapfish still disapproves. This odd nature has caught the attention of few Inklings... Category:Stories